


Merlino World Tree

by Haru_la_Kaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_la_Kaze/pseuds/Haru_la_Kaze
Summary: 同名企划角色主线





	1. Chapter 1

库洛斯·瑞文真不明白自己怎么会陷入这样的处境，只因自己答应了一位过去对自己有恩的伙伴，照顾一下他刚成为雇佣兵的侄儿。  
眼下，菜鸟佣兵麦提欧拉正躲在自己对面的立柱后瑟瑟发抖，还有一名老手则是在稍远处的立柱；剩下的那名雇佣兵已经负伤失去战力，这一切的始作俑者，正是中央四处嗅闻的巨魔。  
【也就只是巨魔，这边可是有五个人，怎么会打成这样。】  
原因就是因为那名负伤的佣兵不管不顾地莽撞挑衅，才让他们不得不分散开来。  
不过局势不算太糟，库洛斯心想。他默默用手势向两名尚能行动佣兵示意，自己先行骚扰巨魔，再由他们两名重装骑士分别对巨魔冲锋，由他寻找时机了结巨魔。  
老手点了点头。  
新兵麦提欧拉似乎也理解了他的意图，紧张地压低呼吸。  
三，库洛斯慢慢地比划着手势。  
二。  
然而事情从来不会那么顺利。倒数尚未结束，新兵就按捺不住紧张稍微走动了一步，战锤轻轻敲击立柱，发出的声音在安静空旷的室内却是清晰可闻。  
巨魔的注意瞬间被吸引过去，新兵却因恐惧而动弹不得。  
“妈的，防御！”  
顾不得再思考其他对策，库洛斯只得用自己的身体撞向巨魔，才让巨魔手中的铁棍堪堪错过麦提欧拉。  
“滚开！”没有继续关心新兵的余力， 巨魔的铁棍就向库洛斯落下；他身上的装备甚至很难算得上中甲，刚才的冲锋也仅仅让巨魔略微失去重心。  
库洛斯的应对十分艰难，他只能双手握住自己的单手剑，勉强接下巨魔沉重的铁棍。  
“冲锋！冲锋！”  
——可冲锋一直不来。  
短短十几秒的时间，却像是几个世纪那样漫长，库洛斯的肌肉开始变得疲劳，而注意到这一点的，显然不止他自己。  
巨魔的攻击更加迅猛，库洛斯才拨开那怪物的铁棍，身侧却遭到巨魔的一拳重击。疼痛和冲击立刻混乱了他的大脑，下一秒他发现自己正跪在地上不住咳出鲜血，而覆盖在自己身上的阴影显然来自巨魔。  
【动……快动啊！】  
手里还握着剑柄，可这一瞬间身体却不听使唤。  
【没想到最后会死在巨魔手下……】  
***  
——同伴的援助这才姗姗来迟。  
那老手率先冲锋撞开了巨魔，麦提欧拉在他身旁停留了片刻，犹犹豫豫说了句“抓、抓紧恢复”，便接着迎上巨魔。  
身体的知觉渐渐从冲击中恢复，只是一呼吸腹部就隐隐作痛，看来是断了几根肋骨。库洛斯跌跌撞撞站了起来，轻浅地调整呼吸，一面观察着战况。  
仅凭那两个人是打不过巨魔的——他一眼就能看出最终的结果，两人都是重装骑兵，虽有防御能力，但缺乏攻击手段，原本预定的攻击手一人失去战力，另一人……自己状态也不好。  
不能心急。  
库洛斯取出十字弩，慢慢拉满了弓弦。  
“库、库洛斯！我们…顶不住了。”  
不能心急。库洛斯慎重地试瞄巨魔的头颅。动作太剧烈了，看来没法直接射中眼睛，看来不得不拉近距离。  
“臭乌鸦！你要背叛我们，老子回去绝对杀了你！”  
“哈？我要是背板你们全得死在这里！”身体做好了战斗准备，库洛斯怒吼着骂了回去，“麦提欧拉，把盾立起来！”  
新兵没有二想，阔盾一沉，眼见着库洛斯借力直接逼近了巨魔的头颅，十字弩对准那怪物铜铃般的大眼，扳机轻扣——  
他落地来不及调整姿势，就手脚并用狼狈地拉开距离：“后撤后撤！巨魔要狂暴了！”  
身后发出震天巨响，巨魔状似疯狂地胡乱挥舞着石柱，在混乱中库洛斯确认了伙伴们的存活，接下去的战斗变得简单。两名骑士理解了库洛斯的意图，以间隔的冲锋为他创造攻击条件，十几轮冲锋过后，库洛斯的长剑没入巨魔颅内，它小丘般的身体轰然倒下，正式宣告战斗的终结。  
库洛斯拔出自己的剑，甩掉沾染的怪物血液：“这报酬平分可不行，我至少得拿两人份的……”正准备换小刀割下巨魔的头颅，一柄重剑却横在他的眼前。  
“这是什么意思？”库洛斯脸色沉了下去，摸向小刀的手转而握住了背后的十字弩。  
“平分？可是老子救了你的命！”  
“不是你们佣兵团先犯错，我也不至于陷入那样的危机。”  
“所以呢？结果上还是老子救了你，你还有脸分钱，不愧是不要脸的杂种。”  
库洛斯目光转向麦提欧拉，年轻佣兵尴尬地张了张口，还没出声，就被他架着的攻击手制止。  
——醒来的时机可真巧。  
库洛斯明白了，这个佣兵团从最开始就准备分走自己的那口肉。他后退两步，表示放弃：“……我明白了。战利品全部归你。”  
“把武器也交出来，谁知道你会不会背后偷袭。”  
“别欺人太甚。”库洛斯兀地取出十字弩，幽幽地对准了老兵，“在这种地方取走我的武装，和要我的命有什么区别。你可以试试看，能不能一个人都不死就制服我。”  
这根本算不上什么豪赌——库洛斯眼瞧着那新人干起分解怪物的脏活——他发起疯来就像疯狗一样，这是佣兵圈内人尽皆知的事情。  
哪怕疯狗断了两根骨头，咬人也是很疼的。  
“把我的马留下。”跟着他们离开遗迹时，库洛斯面无表情地威胁道，“不然我立刻和你们拼命。”  
那个老兵骂骂咧咧地同意了，三个人骑上马绝尘而去；临别前，麦提欧拉深深看了库洛斯一眼，眼中似乎带有歉意。  
廉价的歉意。库洛斯眺望着阴沉的天色，不急不缓地骑上马。  
***  
浓雾渐渐升了起来，开始还能摸索着前进，很快视线范围就不足一米。带着受伤的伙伴，佣兵团选择就地扎营，等待雾散之后再度前进。  
麦提欧拉一路上都显得惴惴不安：“那、那个……万一库洛斯，追上来的话……”  
老佣兵不耐烦地一摆手：“他伤得那么重，哪有那么快追上来，找死吗……！”  
——他的手，被弩箭射穿了。  
周围发出了窸窸窣窣的走动声，但全部被老佣兵的惨叫掩盖过去；麦提欧拉手忙脚乱地过去帮忙，却眼睁睁看着不该出现的库洛斯走到伤者身边。他的剑从伤患的双眼处慢慢插入，另一阵不似人声的恐怖惨叫爆发了出来，头颅被一分为二，惨叫也变成临死前的咕噜。  
“库洛斯！！！！”  
老佣兵狂吼着拔出剑，然而一道破空之声，曾经鲜活的生命就地消逝。  
麦提欧拉看着深色自如仿佛什么都没发生过一般的库洛斯，颤抖着取出战锤：“别、别过来！不然、不然我……”  
“不然你就怎样？”库洛斯大大咧咧地接近对方，麦提欧拉身材并不下对方，却像是被对方的气势压倒了一般，完全动弹不得。  
库洛斯一脚把他踹倒，战锤被踢到一旁，被称作“拾荒乌鸦”的佣兵踩着他的胸口，已经杀死一人的长剑，剑尖对准了自己：“杀了我？就凭你——你们这群乌合之众？”  
“不……不要……你、你这是杀人啊！”  
年轻的佣兵露出了软弱的表情，泪水止不住地涌出他尚且青涩稚嫩的眼眶：“我不想死……我不想死我不想死！……我不想死……”  
“谁又想呢。”  
库洛斯的长剑落下，却只刺穿了麦提欧拉的肩膀，年轻人的惨叫声在他耳里也没什么特别，毕竟已经听得麻木。不过他几乎可以说得上温柔地告诫对方：“别喊叫，会引来野兽。”  
“别丢下我……”那年轻人虚弱地乞求着。  
库洛斯笑了笑：“告诉你叔叔，我们人情两清。”  
语罢，他便取走这队佣兵的行李，不顾身后的哭声，重新隐入雾中。  
空中传来飞鸟扇动翅膀的响声，那标志性的嘈杂叫声，在库洛斯耳中如此悦耳。  
“吃吧，我的好伙伴。”他轻声低语，“美丽的寒鸦啊，我为你们留了大餐。”


	2. 群鸦的背叛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一条顶天立地的 BE 线。

今天的清晨，和往常并无不同。  
库洛斯·瑞文在相同的时间醒来，梳洗，着装，检查装备。  
库渊照例姗姗来迟，一如既往地和他争论起无关紧要的小事。  
每件事，都和过去的每一天，没有任何区别，库洛斯木然地思考着，可今天却像是在过别人的人生一样，处处透露着怪诞。  
他觉得自己伪装得不是很好，纵然那条感情迟钝的龙都注意到了他的异常，几度欲言又缓，终于在旅途中忍不住开口：“喂，乌鸦，你今天怎么感觉愣愣的。”  
库洛斯转过头，眼前的事物像是隔了一层膜，一切都如同虚假的幻象。  
“嗯，也许是累了吧？”他听见自己说，声音迟缓而平淡。  
那条深渊龙倒是罕见地露出了犹豫的表情，丝毫没有顾及自己地开始喃喃自语：“是前两天打架太过分了吗……这个人类可真是脆弱啊，不过……”  
他静静听着库渊把心声尽数倒出，什么都不准备做。  
库洛斯什么都不需要做——他已经预感到，今天这个世界站在他的身边。  
龙族不耐烦地叹了口气：“没办法，你这样慢吞吞的，我们什么时候才能穿过这片森林？我就勉为其难带你一段，你可要好好感谢我！”  
啊，太顺利了。  
库洛斯感到自己的嘴角上扬，也许是露出了笑容：“啊……好啊，那就麻烦你了。”  
他看着库渊变回龙身，漆黑的巨龙张开双翼，轻而易举地将自己笼罩在阴影之下。  
这条龙是多么可靠的同伴啊。  
他略带惋惜地这么想。  
这可能是库洛斯第一次接受他的好意，库渊变回龙时这么想，他心中也有小小的雀跃。他总是不能很好地表达自己的意图，尤其是涌起战斗的冲动时，他永远控制不住自己的本性。  
和这个人类的每次比试最后都变成他单方面的羞辱对方，库渊总认为这是那只乌鸦太弱的错；但他内心深处也有一丝不安，除了龙以外的生物都很容易受伤，无论是生理上、还是心理上。  
他还不想这么快就把消遣的玩具弄坏。库渊是这么解读自己的心情。  
所以这一次库洛斯竟然同意了他的提案，深渊龙根本掩盖不住高兴——哪怕他并不喜欢带着人类飞行，但偶尔为之也无伤大雅。  
“你在等什么，人类，快……？”  
库洛斯依旧看着自己，他的脸上带着迟钝而木讷的笑容，手里却举着弩弓——那把弩沉重而巨大，人类需要双手才能端稳，弩箭的箭头异常粗厚，正对着自己的翅膀。  
“乌鸦……？”  
乌鸦轻巧地扣动了扳机。  
爆炸声惊醒了整座森林，而更恐怖的是巨龙的怒吼。  
库洛斯几乎是立刻躲入林中，无数受惊的飞鸟从他身边掠过，扑扇的翅膀刮得他脸颊生疼。眼前的景色终于变得真实起来，他的心脏激烈地跳动着，身体因为兴奋而微微颤抖，笑容越扯越大，半是因为紧张，半是由于快乐。  
实在太顺利了，他听着巨龙狂吼着自己的名字，强行压抑着笑声。  
库渊停下的位置实在巧妙，离他预先安排的地点并不远。这条龙竟然会主动变回龙身是他完全没有想到的——太顺利了！今天运气是站在他这边的！  
“库洛斯·瑞文！！！”  
巨龙左侧的翅膀呈现不自然的角度耸拉在一边，黄金的眼瞳中燃着滔天怒意，疼痛还是其次，库渊竟然被人类所伤，这耻辱才是怒火的燃料。  
回应他的怒火的，是林间投掷出的长矛，和那弩箭一样携带着足量的炸药，接连不断地落在他身上起爆——巨龙背部覆盖着坚硬的鳞片，这攻击根本不痛不痒，却让人厌烦不已。  
深渊龙周身闪起幽蓝色的光，火焰的龙息追着长矛的踪迹而去，可从燃烧的林间，恼人的攻击并没有停止；而且库渊这时注意到了，狡猾的人类并不是无意义地攻击。  
躲在林间的库洛斯显得十分狼狈，烟火熏黑他的皮肤和装甲，这时候他倒真像只乌鸦一样灰扑扑的。他的状态不能更好，沿途藏着的武器都完好无损；而那条龙现在才觉察到他的意图，实在有些晚了。  
他看着幽光渐黯，巨龙蜷缩成一团，更加谨慎地四处寻找他的身影。  
——关节，一定很疼吧。  
库洛斯心想，鳞片的缝隙，甲片的结合处，那些微不足道的弱点，库洛斯全都知道。就因为强者总是无畏无惧地展示着自己的力量，弱者才能看得真切。  
和库渊所有切磋的惨败，库洛斯根本没有放在心上。被揍得再惨他也没有闭上眼过，关于这条龙的一切他都看在眼里。对于库洛斯来说，这个世界上不会存在比对方更容易狩猎的巨龙了。  
耻辱的元凶从林中走出，大咧咧地现身于巨龙的视线中。他的手中依旧拿着那柄巨弩，狡猾地在远处张弓搭箭。  
“人类！”  
怒意战胜了一切，巨龙不管不顾地向那个人类袭去，等觉察到脚下地面的异样时已经太晚了，身体的重量压垮了地面，而坠入的地穴下铺满了尖锐的铁刺。他勉强用尾巴扫平了一些，可仍不免不少尖刺没入自己腹部。  
那个人类出现在陷阱上方，脸上带着狂傲的笑意——只有当他决定对猎物死咬到底时，才会露出的表情。与之一起出现的是架着三根爆炸弩箭的巨弩，毫无意外地针对着陷阱内部的巨龙。  
“库渊·迪克曼斯。”人类笑着说道，“我说过，杀别的龙我至少要三个月。可是杀你……”  
爆炸弩箭在陷阱内部连环起爆，库洛斯不清楚对方是否能听清接下去的话。  
“杀你一天就够了。”  
腹部受了重伤，库渊捂住腹部的鲜血，重新化作人形。龙身太不利了，不知道那个人类还准备了什么样的陷阱，现在不得不小心行事。他爬出地穴，只听见人类感慨的声音。  
“真不愧是龙啊，腹部都快被捅穿了还能战斗——我只要断了一根肋骨就疼得不想干活了。”  
“库洛斯·瑞文……”  
龙族低吼着向对方接近，但没走两步却感应到了魔法元素的合成；他飞速地退回原点，指间夹杂着冰雹的暴风雪在自己眼前形成，短暂地呼啸后，只留下一张破碎的卷轴。  
“……魔法卷轴……你倒是舍得钱。”  
“为了今天我把所有存款都用完了。”库洛斯寻常地回答到，好像此刻并非身处战斗，“你猜猜我买了多少魔法卷轴？”  
“人类……为什么？”  
“为什么？”库洛斯感到有些惊讶，这个问题还需要问吗？  
“我想变强。”他一边回答，一边抽出身侧的双剑，两柄都只有1 米余长，是他善用的杂种剑，“这世上还有什么比屠龙者更强呢？来吧，这就是你渴求的战斗！”  
这是并不公平的对决。  
一方是活了五百年的龙，另一方只是二十五岁的青年。  
一方遍体鳞伤，另一方则是状态绝佳。  
库渊不得不显现出半龙半人的模样来应对库洛斯的攻击，两个人明明一同旅行了许久，他却像是一点都不了解对方一样，就因为那个人类从未在他面前显现出过疯狂的模样。  
原来这个人类比自己想得更加迅速，单手的力量既然不足，那就用第二把剑来补充；最刺眼的就是他的笑容了，明明是弱小的生物，却露出了张狂的表情。  
“龙啊，没有比我们更合适的对手了！你是深渊底处诞生的龙，我是贫民区出身的杂种；弱者的对手就该是弱者，你不这样认为吗！”  
“弱者……？”龙族裸露的皮肤上再次浮现出蓝色的咒纹，“人类，你将死于傲慢！”  
——人形时也能使用吐息？  
库洛斯被打了个措手不及，他慌忙地调整姿势，堪堪躲过炽热的龙息；而他无论如何，也躲不开库渊挥来的利爪，虽然勉强拉开了几公分的距离，爪尖依旧扫过他的左眼。只是这样些微的接触，龙的力量也足以将他击飞出去。  
“呜……”库洛斯捂着左眼，血液夹杂着些许眼球的组织，从他的指缝间流落。  
“结束了吗，也就这样啊。”龙族抓住那人类的脖子，单手将其举起。也许是出于曾经同行的一点怜悯，库渊问道：“还有什么要说的吗？”  
落入巨龙手中的乌鸦呜咽着：“谢谢你……  
……谢谢你抓瞎了我的眼睛，这下就方便了。”  
他的手中抛出几个小瓶，在库渊注意力被吸引的瞬间绽放出耀眼夺目的光芒，深渊龙下意识护住眼睛，依然被闪得脑袋发晕。意识恢复时，果不其然那个人类又溜到了林间。  
——不过不要紧。  
他能闻到空气中属于人类的血液，终究也只是猫抓老鼠的游戏而已——虽说这老鼠实在狡诈得烦人。  
那个会闪光的瓶子，并不是什么稀奇的玩意。许多探险家都会使用一点儿闪光粉来提供光源，可大量闪光粉一起使用足以烧瞎人类的眼睛——也只是对人类来说。  
几次快要抓住那只老鼠时，库洛斯都会使用闪光粉逃生；不过龙族并不心急，他的眼睛很快就能适应这种程度的刺激，小老鼠却只会因为眼睛的伤势越加虚弱。  
“游戏差不多可以结束了吧！”库渊已经能依稀从强光中分辨人类的踪迹，他顺手扯断身边的树，粗略向库洛斯的方向投去——然后并不意外地听到了人类的惨叫。  
“真好。你要是直接被这一下杀了就太可惜了。”  
库渊眯起眼睛，那个人类的运气真是很好，到现在也只不过吐了两口血而已。他抓起那个人类的头发，乌鸦的脸可真是凄惨无比——非常令人愉快。  
“我该怎么慢慢把你吃掉呢？”  
“哈…哈……作为朋友……放过我不行吗？”库洛斯露出了一个勉强的笑容，接着就被曾经的同伴丢了出去。  
“朋友？这就是你的对待朋友的方式？”看着倒在地上依旧努力远离自己的那个人类，库渊渐渐感到失望；他或许真的看错了人，这个人类和其他人类一样，会用些小聪明，就觉得自己能成为强者。  
“让人看不下去，好吧，就给你个痛快吧。”  
他走上前去，本意是想直接贯穿对方心脏；可不知为何身体却跪倒在地，肌肉不听使唤，血液异样地鼓动着，龙的特征越来越强烈，他开始慢慢变回龙身，声音也在龙与人之间来回变化：“你……做了什么……”  
库洛斯只是在他面前颤抖着，他逐渐压抑不住自己，大笑出声。激烈的动作刺激了体内的淤伤，没笑两声就剧烈咳嗽起来。  
“咳、咳咳……看来是我赢了……啊，等等，让我休息一下；实在太疼了，我都快哭了。”  
他理顺气息，摇摇晃晃地站了起来：“我在所有武器上，都涂了药。只是会让你短暂失去力气的药而已，多亏你以前告诉我这件事情，没力气保持人形了吧？”  
巨龙只能吐着气紧紧盯着他。  
“啊……等我一下，就是为这种情况，我才藏了好东西。”  
库洛斯消失了片刻，然后拖着一柄战锤回来。  
“你看，对我来说重装武器实在太吃力了；不过只是稍微挥一下，锤烂你的脑袋的话，还是可以做得到的。”  
库洛斯扛起战锤，与此同时，巨龙身上闪烁起幽光——他只是失去了力气，还没失去魔力。火焰顿时吞没了人类的身影，然而烈焰过后，那人身上虽有烧伤的痕迹，却依然慢慢向他走来。从库洛斯的衣服上落下一片片魔法卷轴的灰烬——那是十数张防御卷轴形成的魔法。  
……得再来一下！  
幽光再度闪烁，而库洛斯则开始加速，赶在龙息吐出之前，自下向上重击在巨龙的下颚。没能喷出的火焰在库渊口中爆开，哪怕他有极高的火焰耐性，这一下都算是重创。  
高傲的龙终于垂下了头颅，他还没死——但他也知道自己离死不远，金色的竖瞳倒影着人类的身影。同样伤痕累累的库洛斯举起了战锤——  
“我没骗你，库渊·迪克曼斯。再见了，我的朋友。”  
***  
结束了。  
龙的血液漫过他的脚踝，曾经能够随意掌握他生命的存在，已经完全消失。  
库洛斯今天一个人杀死了龙。  
——那么我，变强了吗？  
他看了看自己的双手，满是伤痕，不住颤动。体内的兴奋和渴求都消失了，剩下的只是无尽的疲劳和痛苦。  
——强者也会觉得累吗？  
库洛斯觉得好累，他干脆靠着巨龙的尸体坐了下来；想着之后还要一个人带着战利品回去，头就更疼了。  
——是啊，一个人。  
可他连一个指尖都不想动，太阳的余晖斜照在他身上，些许的暖意让他昏昏欲睡——也许什么都不想睡一觉再说，也是个不错的选择。  
可嘈杂的叫声惊醒了他的迷梦。  
食腐动物总是大胆，率先回到这片林子的便是密密麻麻的乌鸦，它们遍布周围的枝桠，对着新鲜的尸体跃跃欲试。  
更大胆的乌鸦，则已经跳到巨龙的身上——  
——然后被库洛斯捏成了奇怪的形状。  
“滚开。”他轻声说道。  
乌鸦们嘈杂地向他歌唱，他却一句也听不懂这群烦人鸟儿的歌声。  
“滚开。”  
乌鸦漆黑的眼球看着人类，人类漆黑的眼内浮现出冰冷的杀意。  
“唰——”  
那片林子内，鸟类再度惊飞。  
***  
这一天将永远被佣兵们铭记。这一天，“拾荒乌鸦”库洛斯·瑞文——他甚至算不上高阶的佣兵——来回数次带回了巨龙的尸体：深渊龙，体长 30 余米，其名为库渊·迪克曼斯，曾是“拾荒乌鸦”的伙伴。  
库洛斯拖着巨龙的头，穿过震惊而肃静的人群，回到了佣兵聚集的酒馆行会。  
“库、库洛斯……这、这、这是……”  
“这是库渊哦。”  
“为什么你们不是同伴吗？！”  
“可是他是龙，我是人，我杀了他，有什么问题吗？”  
“你……你……”  
“我怎么了？”  
库洛斯转过头，眼瞳漆黑死寂，如一汪深潭。  
“我怎么了。”  
***  
遗迹入口，几对佣兵团和冒险小队聚集在一起，人们正急切地期待着探索遗迹的奥秘，偏偏接应他们的行会人员迟迟不现身，搞得几个颇有名气的探险家怨声连天。  
不多时，一名行会的接应员才姗姗来迟，他面对众人的质疑与抱怨，脸上写满了惶恐和不安：“那……咳咳，由于这次的遗迹群规模较大，为了安全起见，行会决定再雇佣一名高阶佣兵，与你们一同行动。”  
“哪有这时候再加人的！他跟着哪个队伍都不合适啊！”  
探险家们继续抱怨着。  
“我不会跟队伍在一起哦。”落后接应员几步的佣兵，摘下了自己的兜帽。他的右眼冷淡地注视着众人，左眼只是一个漆黑的深渊，浑身上下皆是龙皮龙骨制成的装备。  
“自我介绍一下，我是独行的雇佣兵，’背叛者’库洛斯·瑞文。”


	3. 奴役

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *以库渊和库洛斯无法心意相通为背景，而发生的故事*

“你口口声声说要我的信任，可我该如何相信一个叛徒的谎言？卑鄙的人类，你若真想当我的工具，就把你可悲的生命献上来——奴役的契约倒不是不能考虑。”  
——这本该是日复一日、毫无意义的讥讽话语。  
“……好，我愿意。”  
——可悲的生命，与他这具腐朽的身躯，借由堕落的契约链接。  
***  
冰冷、生硬、迟钝而深刻的苦痛席卷而来。  
这是名为“死”的意志——死亡正在蚕食他的身体，寒意由他的心脏蔓延，每一次跳动都将混杂着死灵气息的血送往全身各处。库洛斯的左手已经完全枯败成干尸的模样，然而这具属于生者的身体依旧在负隅顽抗；他仿佛被钝刀缓缓割开，又像是叫滚烫的铁水浇筑在体内。人类蜷缩在尸龙的洞穴深处，他紧紧扣着山壁上的乱石，指甲折断的微小刺痛已经无足轻重——只有这样他才能克制住自己的双手，而不至于亲自撕开被痛苦填满的胸口。  
这样的折磨要持续到何时？  
已经有多少个夜晚，死亡紧紧攀附着他，将他拖向未知的泥潭。若是任由尸龙的力量霸占他的身体，或许还更轻松也说不定……可库洛斯不能轻易向死亡低头，他无法看穿那重重幕帐之后的“世界”，更难以确定自己是否能如他的主人一般从“那个世界”归来——归来后的自己，又是否是现在的自己？  
……弱者只能拼上性命……  
这话真是不假。  
人类在尖锐的剧痛中大口喘息，他的声音从洞穴深处断断续续飘了出来，像是濒死的兽。  
尸龙从昏睡中醒来，他试图寻找藏身于暗处的他的小兽，却只能大致找到对方的方向——人类的生命如风中之烛，在龙族伟大的灵魂中闪烁着黯淡的火光。  
库洛斯还活着。  
尸龙半垂下眼睑，细细品味着人类所体验的痛苦。他感到一阵恶毒的快意，可过后却是难以言喻的空虚，夹杂着更为复杂的感情：这些不该属于世界霸主的低微感情填充了巨龙的心。  
——这也是人类的罪行。  
洞穴深处的动静渐轻，他的小鸟拖着疲惫的身躯出现在他眼前。库洛斯的衣服完全被汗水浸湿，他的脸上还沾着泪水，装着宝石假眼的眼眶已溢出鲜血——而他身上属于亡者的腐败味道，又多了几分。  
“为什么要躲起来？下次就在我眼前——人类，叫我好好看看你痛苦的模样。”  
“……真是坏心眼啊……分明也有别的方法，看到我凄惨的模样吧……？”库洛斯虚弱地说出调笑的话语。  
“闭嘴！没有人想知道你的意见。一个好玩具，应当安静地、乖顺地听从主人的命令。”  
“……”人类张了张口，却没能发出声，契约的力量扼住了他的喉咙。乌鸦露出一个苦笑，轻声答应：“……我知道了，下次我会照做的。”  
一个顺从的、乖巧的玩具。  
尸龙久久盯着渺小的仆从，继而厌倦地移开了视线。他背向人类蜷缩起来，残缺的翅膀遮盖住自己的头颅。  
多么无趣。  
库渊只觉得说不出的烦躁，他知道人类还在他的身后注视着他——这只被磨钝利喙、拔去指甲的乌鸦，永远不可能再欺骗他的小鸟。多么无趣——！人类的一举一动、一言一行都叫他厌恶，那半死不活的存在本身就是个错误。  
尸龙合上眼，试图压抑心中莫名燃烧的怒火。出现在他脑海中的，是夺取他生命的脆弱佣兵，还有眼中总是闪着狡黠的背叛者。他或许犯下了无法挽回的错误。  
他真正想要的东西……  
***  
……茁壮而顽强的生命，鲜活地破开污秽的土壤；为何落回尘埃当中，这夭折的畸形死魂灵……  
***  
低级的亡灵巫妖常常带着垂涎的神色盯着库洛斯，那是死于生的向往——或者说一群苍蝇对坏肉的渴求。  
“人类……”  
他们不怀好意的声音在不同的喉咙中嗡鸣，有时大胆的亡灵也会悄悄跟在他身后。原本是食腐的乌鸦，现在却成了他人眼中的美味佳肴，这身份的扭转可说令人唏嘘。  
他并不害怕亡魂的觊觎，更为邪恶的视线每天都注视着他。  
“我可不是人类�啊。”偶尔遇到纠缠不清的亡灵，他也会转过身，露出自己干瘪近半的脸庞，透明的宝石眼球内闪烁着混肴的灵魂之火，尚未被侵蚀的皮肤也呈现出病态的惨白。  
“那你是什么东西，你不是巫妖、骷髅，你不是亡灵、死灵法师。你是什么东西，人类？”  
这个问题库洛斯回答不出，但有一件事他是明白的。  
“至少我不是‘人类’，你可以叫我尸龙的奴仆，或是别的什么名字——移开你贪婪的眼，还是要我用剑帮帮你？”  
在和库渊缔结契约之前，低级亡灵就不是他的对手，而此刻尸龙的力量在他体内流淌，深渊龙的硬鳞则保护着他。库洛斯不会输，哪怕是对上更高阶的亡灵；他也不能输，背叛者唯一信守的诺言，便是对亡友的尸体立下的承诺：我将以我的生命来捍卫你的尊严。  
——他也的确做到了。  
生前没有人愿意挑战背叛者，死后亡灵们也逐渐意识到这个“人类”的强大。  
***  
库洛斯回来时，他的主人正等待着他。  
尸龙难得展露出人形，紧蹙着眉打量着他身上的鳞甲。从没有听说过主仆契约中，主人会多关注自己的奴仆，但尸龙一直无意识地感知着库洛斯那边的动向。他们之间只链接了一条最为疏远的线，库渊往往只能感知到对方是否还活着，再无其他。  
他的小鸟活着回来了——这很好。  
他的小鸟身上沾染了其他亡灵的血与尸液，库洛斯身上属于他人的气息令他烦躁。  
”你就是这样‘爱惜’从我身上偷走的鳞片？“  
尸龙的怒意控制库洛斯的语言，乌鸦无法反驳，也没什么可以辩解的地方。  
“脱。”  
“……？”  
“不要反抗我的命令。”  
他的手不受控制地开始行动，漆黑的鳞甲被一件件卸下，从中袒露出的是一副半是干枯、半是惨白的古怪身体。库洛斯不很自在地望向他，眼中带着些许的动摇与退缩——尸龙还记得这个人类再度找上自己时，是怎样大胆地脱下防具，挑衅似的骑到他身上；现在乌鸦却对展露身体感到犹豫不安。  
库渊抚摸过乌鸦死灵化的半张脸，他失去弹性而显得僵硬的肩膀与手臂；他的奴仆躲开了视线，可为什么要躲呢？库渊并不介意这些身体上的变化，无论库洛斯变成何种模样，他就是会对这该死的人类发情——只有对库洛斯身体的肉欲，他坦率地接受了这种感情。  
没有亲吻、也没有爱抚，库渊强硬地把对方压在地上，凭蛮力插了进去。充当润滑的是人类的血，他的小鸟浑身发抖地忍耐着，痛苦的表情令他兴奋不已。  
“库洛斯，别当个死尸……这是主人的恩宠，你也该高兴些才是。”  
他玩弄着人类因剧痛而萎靡的下体，不出意料地感觉到对方的阴茎在手中充血变硬——契约的魔力是绝对的，只因尸龙的话语，库洛斯就能从粗鲁的安抚中寻找到快感。  
他喜欢这个人类在痛与乐的夹缝中徘徊纠结的模样，库渊完全凭借着“龙”的本能支配着他的交媾对象。他撕咬库洛斯尚未转换的肉体，直至口中尝到淡淡的铁锈味，耳边传来人类的呜咽，那很少出于快乐，更多地则是勉强克制住的惨叫。  
“…不愿意做声吗？我来帮你一下好了。”  
库渊半龙化的手抚上人类的脖颈，他的脉搏在自己的掌心中无力地跳动着。库洛斯流露出明显的不安，而随着尸龙手中的力量不断加强，人类顺从的外壳终于被打破了。  
库渊几乎真的要将对方扼死——反正库洛斯已不再是脆弱的人类，粗暴一些也没有关系——他的小鸟、他狡猾的乌鸦终于又流露出一些真实而热烈的情感。库洛斯抓着他的手，徒劳地试图掰开他的手指——多么可笑的举动，想要挑战龙的力量；可又多么令人愉快，他的挣扎服务着交媾。库渊兴奋地盯着人类的独眼，那里面的泪水盛满了恐惧、乞求，还有愤怒——像是想要将他杀死一般的愤怒。  
“……再让我看一些……”  
他的手收得更紧，骨骼在他手中吱嘎作响，库洛斯早已发出窒息的声音——如果再把乌鸦逼到绝路上，他会不会像过去那样背叛契约，再次同自己刀剑相向？这次库渊要把小鸟的自尊完全碾碎，让他心甘情愿沦为自己掌中的玩物。  
库渊焦灼地期待着，可乌鸦眼中燃烧着的火却在逐渐熄灭。浓烈的情感消散了，人类的心也逐渐寂静下来，他失去焦距的眼中只留下某种温柔而懦弱的情感。  
这种情感常常盛在库洛斯眼中，藏在人类各种其他的情绪与欲望当中，那时库渊还可以选择视而不见。  
现在他不能了。库洛斯的视线久违地令他感到痛苦。  
“不要这样看着我！”  
他对着他的小鸟咆哮，然后松开手狠狠吻了上去。库洛斯因为失而复得的氧气而剧烈咳嗽着——即使这样库渊也不放开对方， 他侵犯着对方的嘴，无休止地加深这个粗暴的吻，仿佛在探寻着什么。  
探寻着太久之前他们就错过的东西。  
***  
……又搞得像杀人现场一样了。  
尸龙几乎是逃也似的离开了自己的巢穴。  
不要紧的，反正对方不再是脆弱的人类，受伤也会很快痊愈。他这样劝慰自己，即便明白这并不能作为暴行的借口——他对库洛斯的脾气越来越坏，而在交配中尤为显著地表现出来。  
血的味道在库渊身上挥之不去，让人类饱受屈辱地死去本就是他的目的……蹂躏玩具应该让他发泄了不快的情绪，那此刻莫名的罪恶感又源于何处？  
和龙交配，本来就是件痛苦的事情。库渊越是这样想，脑海中越是浮现出仿佛百年之前的过往。  
没有哪次做爱之后，聒噪的乌鸦不会叽叽喳喳抱怨库渊的粗鲁蛮横——他那时只用一只手就能制服这个没用的人类，只要稍稍用力就会在对方皮肤上留下淫靡的痕迹。  
哪怕是乌鸦背叛之后……记忆中某个没有月亮的夜晚——或许是每个没有月亮的夜晚，库洛斯大胆地脱下鳞甲，带着某种嘲弄的语气在床上同他调情。库渊有好多次都用力掐住人类的脖子——可那个时候不一样，些微的痛楚助长了小鸟嚣张的气焰；若是亲吻舔弄他失去的眼睛，烦人的嘴中也会发出动听的声音……人类的心脏像战鼓一样有力地跳动着，因为与自己的交合而愈演愈烈，而这一切都发生在没有月亮的夜晚里。  
今晚有月亮吗？  
灰蒙蒙的天空中什么都没有。或者是库渊愈加退化的视力，让他无法看清微弱的星月之光。  
回去之后的巢穴，干净得像什么都没有发生。他的人类不在这里，可被囚禁的灵魂又能逃去哪里？如果库渊想的话，找到小兽独自舔舐伤口的藏身之所对他来说不是问题。  
但找到了又能如何。  
他不想再看到那个人濒死的模样了。  
***  
库洛斯最近常常被骂作人类的叛徒——死在他手下的人，往往都是哀嚎着这样的怒骂，不甘地咽下最后一口气。  
奇怪啊，他分明是为了盲目的爱才舍弃“人类”的身份，丢掉本就不想要的东西，这样也能算背叛吗？背叛者已经不明白“背叛”的含义，但这样也没有问题——只要契约还在，他就绝对不会背叛他的龙。  
……明明是这样决定的……  
出现在库洛斯面前的是讨伐尸龙的“人类英雄”。以惩戒骑士为首，凝聚了诸多神圣、寒冰专长的强者，完全压制他的这支队伍不单单是针对龙，不如说自己的头颅才是他们的首要目标。  
胜算是——零。  
逃跑才是最好的策略，库洛斯却握紧了战锤。藏在假眼后的灵魂狂躁地跃动着，熟悉的兴奋感总算给麻木的神经带来些许刺激；珍惜生命的话就应该逃走，但他此时侍奉的主人是不朽的尸龙——况且哪个男人能容许旁人冒犯自己的恋人？  
单恋的对象，也能叫恋人的吧。  
库洛斯这样思考着，率先挥舞战锤。  
他起初还能拦下对方队伍中的全部成员。圣骑士的光辉令他皮肤灼痛，却无法穿透黑龙的盔甲；寒冰法师的魔法是有些恼人，但这也不至于造成威胁。  
直到惩戒骑士出手。  
讨伐者的同伴甚至收回了武器，他们绕开两人的战场，静静守望着。  
若是往日，库洛斯肯定藏不住讥讽——“要杀我就一起上啊，一个一个来打是送死吗？”——现在他笑不出来。  
【不太妙，压倒性地强，我不是他的对手……这还能算人类吗？】  
对手的长剑势大力沉，又常常从刁钻的角度袭来。其他人多多少少都倾向攻击库洛斯失去视角的左手，而惩戒骑士则坦坦荡荡在背叛者眼前挥剑。轨迹、目的，惩戒骑士的意图毫无掩饰地暴露在库洛斯眼中，他的应接却很艰难；脑子可以反应过来，但身体追不上对方的速度和力量，哪怕堕落至死亡边缘增添了他的力量，库洛斯的手还是因为硬接了对方几招，而不自觉地颤抖。  
——被重复击打的地方，漆黑的盔甲已经脱落了细微的碎片。  
“库洛斯·瑞文。”惩戒骑士像是已经了解对手的实力，端起剑平指着惩戒的对象。这是个毫无实战价值，单纯象征审判的动作，“身为生灵，却投奔亡者的阵营，拥有’背叛者‘恶名之人，你的手上沾满了罪恶的血。今天，正义将我送来这里；低下头，你的头颅就要留在这里。”  
“…那就试试吧。活死人没了头，到底还能不能继续行动……和我一起落到尘埃中去吧！！”  
***  
库渊在睡梦中被心悸惊醒，库洛斯不在他身边，人类的灵魂在他心中愈发如风中残烛般闪烁。  
……战斗？在和谁？普通的亡灵应该……  
尸龙惊疑不定地半合上眼，等待战斗结束——等他回来也许应该好好“教育”他一番，弱小的对手根本不值得浪费乌鸦、尤其是自己的时间。可他的奴仆不仅没有结束战斗，对方生命的光甚至逐渐减弱了。  
——怎么回事？！  
库洛斯的力量果真在逐渐消失，是遇到了怎样的对手？还是发生了意外？尸龙的问题得不到解答，他完好无损地栖息在自己巢中，只能感受到人类的气息变得微弱。  
——可恶，如果是平等契约的话，至少就能知道他的想法……只得到他的忠诚，又有什么用！  
库渊急躁地感知着乌鸦的情况，尽管不想在战斗中途影响他，还是强硬地下达了命令：  
“库洛斯，现在就回来！”  
……回来，你的敌人我会通通杀掉，现在就回我身边。  
然而库洛斯的灵魂没有回应，契约依旧把他们紧紧绑在一起，可细线的另一端，人类完全忽略了这里的声音。  
“乌鸦，回来！这是命令！”  
情况没有任何改善，只是人类的光越发黯淡了。  
“你又要背叛我了吗？！”  
对人类的感知消失了。库洛斯切断了和他的联系。  
还拽着契约不放的巨龙——没有被打破的、绝对忠诚的契约——发出震天怒吼。  
***  
不是不想回来。  
他不能回去。  
库洛斯略带无奈地背离了主人的命令，如果是为了保护主人，作为奴仆的这一方也可以忽视主宰者的命令——这样不算背叛吧？  
只有依旧存在的契约，提供着小小的慰藉。  
……况且这副模样也不想让库渊看到，太凄惨了。盔甲几乎被对方尽数击碎，比起身上的伤口，他更心痛被毁的黑鳞。  
早知道，今天就把盔甲留在库渊身边了。那条龙一直想要取回被自己偷走的身体部分，现在他再也无法把这些鳞片还给库渊。  
宝石假眼碎在他的眼眶内，锐利的碎片穿透了眼睑，仅存的独眼则被自己的血蒙蔽了视线。凭借本能勉强应付到现在，库洛斯实在没法继续战斗下去。  
“强大的英雄，还不杀我吗？”他不知道敌人在哪，但知道敌人等待的原因，不免轻快地吐出讥讽，“……想用我引出我的主人吗？那你的算盘可打错了……？”  
“这的确是我的打算。”冰冷的剑锋贴上他的脖子，“你和龙有契约吧，大声向你的主人恸哭吧。让你们一起坠入地狱，就是我的慈悲。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”库洛斯忍不住大笑出声，受到重击的胸口疼得不行，口中也咳出血液，但他就是止不住狂笑，“你不知道’背叛者‘的称号是怎么来的吗？如果我有罪，我犯下的第一宗罪行，就是杀死我的主人——你要我的仇敌听了我的哭声来救我？那我倒不如向你哭泣，惩戒，你喜欢怎么样的哭法，我也可以满足一下你的兴趣。”  
剑锋上的力度增加了，颈间的皮肤传来一阵灼痛。  
“如传闻一般花言巧语！”  
库洛斯要的就是对方动怒的瞬间，他什么都看不见，只能凭脖子上的触觉判断位置。活死人突然抓住了惩戒骑士的剑尖，后者本能地一挥，却是毫无阻碍地刺入背叛者送上来的脖子。  
黑色的血落了下来，连同将死之人扭曲的声音。  
“惩戒……我诅咒你。”  
被处死的罪人，说出千篇一律的遗言。  
“我诅咒你处决的人，全如我一般……怀抱着莫大的幸福，落入热烈的火焰中。”  
剑锋完全刺透罪人的脖子，他的声音也随之消失。  
只有笑容。  
背叛者扭曲的笑容，深深印刻在在场每个人的心中。


End file.
